odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Calico LaPerm\Family
Coral LaPerm Pronounced "Carl," Coral is the current head of the LaPerm family. He's married to Aqua, and they live in a nice house in HighTown. He's also the father of Calico and Tiffany LaPerm, and Sunset's younger brother. Physical description Coral is a tall, handsome gentleman with bright orange hair and pale blue eyes. He always wears fashionable clothing, whether it's a suit or slacks and button-down with a sweater. Personality Coral is the kind of guy that would abandon his own infant child at the hospital because she was born Faunus. Yeah, he's that guy. He thinks money is the key to happiness, and doesn't understand how Humans without money can be happy in any way. He doesn't care how happy Faunus are because they don't matter to him. They are less than. Hobbies/Skills * Making money * Being a dick Trivia Coral is (unknowingly) a recessive Faunus; he's a carrier for the gene, but it is unlikely to present in offspring without an active Faunus parent. Coral abandoned Callie at birth because she was born Faunus. He didn't trust Aqua for several years, thinking she had cheated on (with a Faunus, no less) or lied to (about being Faunus) him. Aqua LaPerm Aqua LaPerm is Coral's wife, and by virtue of that, the matriarch of the LaPerm family. They live in a nice house in HighTown. She's also the mother of Calico and Tiffany LaPerm. Physical description Aqua is a strikingly beautiful black woman, with light skin and angular features. She has straightened dark brown hair that she keeps in a shoulder length bob, and green-blue eyes. She wears couture all the time. Personality/Mental status Aqua is the type of woman that, after nine months of carrying and bonding with a (wanted) baby, would abandon the infant at the hospital because she was born Faunus. Yup, that happened. Aqua thinks it's important to honour one's heritage, but hates hers. She actively seeks to diminish the features her heritage gives her, using skin lightening cream and straightening her hair. Hobbies/Skills * Diminishing her heritage * Being a bitch * Looking fine as fuck Special Powers/Weapons Aqua is known to have a mean backhanded slap. Trivia Aqua is (unknowningly) a recessive Faunus; she's a carrier for the gene, but it is unlikely to present in offspring without an active Faunus parent. Aqua abandoned Callie at birth because she was born Faunus. Sunset LaPerm Sunset LaPerm is Coral's older sister, and aunt to Calico and Tiffany. She lives in a condo in HighTown. Physical description Sunset has bright orange hair and pale blue eyes. Personality/Mental status Sunset is more accepting than her brother and his wife, but is still anti-Faunus. Trivia Sunset thought that Coral and Aqua had lost the baby when Callie was born. She was unaware that she had another niece. Tiffany LaPerm Tiffany LaPerm is Calico's younger sister, and only blood relative that will acknowledge her. She lived in her parent's house in HighTown until Callie came into her life. Once she learned she has a sister, Tiffany left her parents' home and money to build a relationship with Callie. She began living and working part time at Muhn Paddies, with Lust's family. Physical description Tiffany is cute. She has light skin and dark brown hair, and green-blue eyes. Her hair is wild, but usually chemically straightened. Once she leaves HighTown, she lets it back to the natural state. She's usually seen in a light blue top with a dark teal corset or jacket, and a darker teal flouncy mini-skirt. She wears a uniform to school, the look of which has not yet been decided. Personality/Mental status As a contrast to her parents, Tiffany is open-minded and friendly to all. She's curious about Faunus, since she doesn't really know any. She's bubbly and social, and makes friends easily. She thrives on attention, but doesn't need to be the center of it. She's also very capable of playing the spoiled rich girl, but it's really just an act. Hobbies/Skills * Socializing * Acting * Dancing * Reading * Shopping Trivia Very close friends with Glitter. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:RWBY